


When the World Began to Fall

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: AU- Post Apocalyptic Setting, Action/Adventure, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: THRUSH’s ambitious plan to dominate the world backfired when the mutants threatened to take over. UNCLE left behind a small research team and Napoleon Solo, a junior agent, was among them. He soon became the sole survivor, and before losing all hopes, he was rescued by a blond-haired young man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cirnelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirnelle/gifts).



> Thank you for believing me that I can do this theme justice!

_Disaster of the century, annihilation of the human race! Mutants taking over the world! New York, Paris, Tokyo, one by one, big cities loss their hold; People fall into chaos, and the numbers of victims continue to grow! Today marks the third month of “The Big Fall”, and human beings are still in disadvantage. The United Network Commend for Law and Enforcement left behind a special team in New York after the city was evacuated, five confirmed death, the sixth one is still missing, presumed dead…_

 

“SHIT!” Napoleon Solo clenched his fists tightly and shouted furiously as he kicked over a wooden chair. 

He stood in the middle of the room, rapid breathing, sweaty, and very very angry. He began to shove open every drawers and poked his head in desperately to see if there were any food left. 

_Nothing._ They were all empty. 

He eyed the trashcan and dug into it without a second thought. There he found an empty tin can of beans and immediately, stuck a finger in to swipe up whatever was left. He winced as the sharp edge cut into his flesh, but continued as his life was depend on it. He hadn’t eaten for days. He could barely remember the taste of food. 

Hot, delicious food. 

Not just dry, tasteless emergency rations. He suddenly felt a surge of anger filling up his chest again, and had the urge to pound his fists against the wall without stopping down. But he knew that would be an unwise decision. It would give him nothing but a few broken bones. In the end, Napoleon breathed in deeply and exhaled, attempted to calm himself, and sat down on a sofa nearby. 

“Save the world.” Napoleon snarled. “What an idiot I was.” 

He shook his head in frustration and buried it into his hands.

 

_Three Months Ago_

“As we all know, ‘The Big Fall’ started as THRUSH’s ambitious experiment to take over the world. They expected their newly invented drug to transform THRUSH’s highly trained operatives into super humans. Well, in some ways, they succeed,” said UNCLE senior agent, Evan Nelson, as he passed down a photo to his junior agents. 

The photo showed an ugly, zombie like creature with sharp teeth and long claws. 

“but those mutated human beings, code name ‘Z’, soon went beyond THRUSH’s control.” 

Alexander Waverly, Section One Number One, sat beside the desk, smoking his pipe and considering the information with his brows furrowed. 

“Not surprisingly, THRUSH sought help from us.” Nelson added, without trying to hide the sarcasm in his tone. “From our latest intelligence, a large part of New York City had already fallen, and the government just authorized an evacuation of the city. As for UNCLE headquarters, it’ll be relocated temporarily in Boston.” 

The junior agents in the conference room began to exchange opinions and concerns with their neighbors. 

“Please. Ladies and gentlemen, UNCLE is going to organize a small team, which will stay behind doing research and mapping down those creatures’ habits and hideouts.” He cleared his throat. “I myself am going to stay, as well as Dr. Sherman and his assistant. THRUSH also kindly provided two of their operatives to join us,” Nelson emphasized the word “kindly” with a cough. “but we still need one more agent to join us. I don’t want to force any of you, since this is not in the realm of your normal assignments. And I might just say it now, you won’t have a big chance to survive.” 

Lower their heads, the junior agents started to chat again, this time, with more excitements. Napoleon looked around, hesitated. This might as well be a suicide mission, but all he could think of was that it was his duty to participate in this and saved the world. He raised his hand slowly. Waverly noticed him and pointed at him with the pipe. 

“Yes, Mr. Solo?” 

Napoleon took a deep breath. “I would like to volunteer.”

 

The UNCLE safe house in New York City became their new home as the mission started. Nelson assigned different tasks to each of them. Basically, Dr. Sherman and his assistant experimented and did chemical tests, while the other four were responsible for security, mapping, and getting the samples. Unfortunately yet not unforeseen, nothing went according to the plan. Just the first week, the two THRUSH operatives attempted their escape. Three days later, Napoleon and Nelson found their bodies being torn apart in a place used to be a grocery store. Then like a curse, the other three died one by one, and before he could notice, Napoleon was the only one left. 

......

Napoleon lifted his head and surveyed around the safe house. Leaving here almost meant death, but staying in without any food meant the same as well. He might as well try. He took out his gun and there was only one bullet left. Napoleon shook his head. He wondered whether it would be wiser if he just saved this last bullet to kill himself. He took out his backpack and carefully placed the last bottle of water in, then stacked the map, compass, flashlight, and the information about the mutants they gathered so far. He made a gesture of salute to his home for the past three months. 

“Wish me luck.” 

He felt he would never be back again.


	2. Chapter 2

Napoleon planned on heading towards New Haven, since it was the nearest city where he last heard was still totally under human beings’ control. Naturally, he would have to walk, because all the means of transportations were either cut off or destroyed. It would take him about five days if he were lucky. Napoleon still couldn’t believe the once prosper city was now a ruin. Bricks, woods, wires, and all kinds of debris scattered all over the streets. He walked carefully and tried not to expose himself too much under the broad daylight. He entered a supermarket not far away, hoping there would be some food left. Not surprisingly, the store looked as horrible as the street. Glasses splattered and shelves were smashed to the floor. The food that remained there was spoiled beyond savior. Napoleon sighed hopelessly. 

There was a sudden paper raffled sound nearby. 

He took out his gun and examined around cautiously. Behind a tilted shelf, he saw a mutant busy ripping off a lid of a tin can with its sharp and dirty teeth. Napoleon backed away slowly, but winced at a cracking noise when he accidentally stepped on a piece of broken glass. He quickly hid behind a wall and saw the mutant stopped its movement and surveyed around intensely with its blood-shot eyes. Its nostrils flared violently to smell the scent surrounding it. Before Napoleon could realize, he was running towards the woods, which used to belong to the Central Park. Still holding the gun, Napoleon looked around, listened carefully, then he thought he had lost it. Before he could react, the mutant’s black pupils enlarged when it smelled its prey and started to run towards him. Napoleon tripped and fell on his back as it jumped on top of him. His gun was tossed to a side. He turned his head away as it drew a stinky breath at him that made Napoleon’s stomach twisted in disgust. The sharp dirty teeth revealed and sticky saliva drooled down onto Napoleon’s shirt. He closed his eyes thinking this was how his life would end. There was no point to struggle, as the mutant’s mouth getting closer and closer to his neck. He felt it opened up wider and prepared for his fate… 

All of a sudden, a swift sound and a groan propped Napoleon to open his eyes. He saw its red eyes widened and its body stiffened. Napoleon let out a grunt as it slumped down on top of him heavily. He faintly heard leaves ruffling and footsteps approaching as he struggled to free himself from it. A pair of hands reached out to help him rolled it away. 

“Are you alright?” A figure covered with black, mud-like substance from head to toe offered him a hand. 

“Yes, thank you.” Napoleon accepted the hand and pulled himself up. 

The figure held a bow on one hand and carried a quiver on his back. He crouched down and examined the mutant. 

“Nasty creature,” He pulled out the arrow and wiped it on the leaves and put it back into his quiver. “they come out more and more often during day time now.” 

Napoleon nodded. He studied the man who had just saved him. He was not very tall, slim, yet fit, and he talked with an accent. Napoleon could not see his face very clearly, but he felt the man was pretty young, maybe the same age as him, or perhaps, slightly younger. It might be Napoleon’s stare or the awkward silence, the young man looked up and smiled at him, revealed his white teeth. Napoleon gave him a weak smile in return. As the adrenaline gradually faded, Napoleon’s empty stomach began to protest and he started to feel very dizzy. 

The young man stood up. “Oh, I’m sorry, where’s my manner?” 

He wiped his dirty hand on the tree trunk beside and extended it for a handshake. “My name is Illya Kuryakin.” 

Napoleon took his hand. “Napoleon Solo.” 

Napoleon massaged his temples. Illya looked at him, concerned. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry, do you have something to eat?” 

“Yes, come with me.” Illya said as he started to lead the way. 

Napoleon stumbled as he followed. In the end, his knees gave in and he fell on the ground. Illya ran back and put a hand around his waist and held him up. 

“Come on, I got you.”

......

Napoleon clenched his fingers to a bowl of hot tomato soup and swallowed it greedily. He licked the last drop on the spoon and looked at the empty bowl sorrowfully. Illya cocked his head and looked at his new friend in amusement. 

“Do you want some more, Solo?” Napoleon nodded his head as a thank and immediately felt his mouth watering again. Another bowl of soup was consumed by him with same pace of urgency. Illya stayed in the same position, hands supporting his head. Finally, Napoleon finished and let out a content sigh. 

“Thank you so much, these were great.” 

A small smile formed on Illya’s face. “How long… ugh…?” 

“I don’t know, three or four days.” Napoleon let his back relax against the back of the chair. 

“No wonder you’re so hungry.” 

He shrugged and looked at Illya. “You’re not from here?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m Russian.” 

“Oh, wow.” 

Illya didn’t talk about himself any further, and Napoleon felt it would not be polite if he continued to pursue this very topic. Something clicked in his mind and he suddenly realized that Illya didn’t have anything since they came back. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” 

“Oh, it’s ok. I ate yesterday.” Illya said as he stood up. 

“Wait, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I ate your ration for today, right?” Napoleon said worriedly. 

Illya put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Solo, you need them more than I do.” He could still see the regrets in Napoleon’s dark brown eyes. “I’ll exchange all my food just for a company.” 

Napoleon smiled and felt the warmth in his body when he heard this. 

“Well, I’m going to take a shower. See you later, Solo.” Illya took a towel and hung it over his shoulder. 

“Call me Napoleon.” 

Illya stopped and murmured to himself. “Napoleon…” 

“Can I call you Illya?” 

Illya smiled at him and nodded his head. “Sure, see you later, Napoleon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Napoleon looked around Illya’s place curiously. It was a small studio crowded with all kinds of stuffs. Books occupied one corner. Some piled up high and the others scattered around. Most of them were either classic literatures or thick scientific books. On another side, there was an old recorder, and some jazz vinyl stacked under his bed. A huge, fluffy teddy bear sat on a corner of the bed. 

A comic book caught his attention and he picked it up and flipped it through. It was about how monsters took over the world and how the main character and his team members tried to survive the disaster. Napoleon felt a chill went down his spine since the situation was so similar to theirs. However, he couldn’t help but chuckled at the comical looks of the monsters and its ridiculous dialogues. He turned back to its cover and wondered why there was only part one when Illya’s voice appeared from behind. 

“I tried to save as many books as I can when I went to the bookstore last month. They were mostly destroyed, and this comic book was one of the few things that was still there.” 

“Where’s part two?” 

“I guessed they destroyed part two. You know, the monsters were all died in the end.” 

Napoleon smiled and Illya continued to say. “Well, I guess they were not completely stupid right?” 

“Yeah.” Napoleon nodded and turned back to meet his eyes, but the sight of Illya startled him. 

He was… stark naked. 

Was he dreaming? And why was Illya’s body so shinning? Napoleon had never seen someone with hair so blond and eyes so blue, who was now talking excitedly about his book hunting the other day. Drops of water trickled down his forehead as Illya dried his hair with the towel, and Napoleon traced them down that beautiful face, the slim yet well-muscled torso, and before he could notice it, his eyes were already on Illya’s pale penis. Napoleon quickly looked away and felt the hotness growing under his cheeks. Illya stopped drying his hair and looked at him. 

“Napoleon?” 

He turned sideway to avoid Illya’s glance, partly to hide his blush, and partly for his growing erection. He pretended to immerse himself in the comic book again when he heard Illya’s embarrassing voice. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m so used to being alone...” 

Napoleon glanced back slightly and saw Illya blushed and covered his private part with the towel. 

“Excuse me.” He apologized again before running away quickly. 

Napoleon sighed in relief and put the comic down. 

 

Neither of them talked about this little incident, though there was a brief period of awkwardness between the two. In the night, Napoleon volunteered to sleep on the couch, but Illya insisted to share the bed. He said it was big enough for them both, so Napoleon settled down beside Illya with striped pajamas borrowed from him, which was one size too small. It felt warm and good to be with another human being after months of isolation, and not just any other human being mind you. Napoleon thought as he stared at the plain ceiling. Even though they had just met, Napoleon sensed a sort of strong attraction to Illya, something he couldn’t quite articulate, but it felt very right. His mind wondered to Illya’s naked body, and had this sudden desire to feel and touch Illya’s skin that looked so soft. Napoleon felt himself getting hard under the blanket. The shifting of Illya’s body interrupted his musing. Even in the semi-dark room, he could still detect the glitter on his new friend’s silky blond hair. He yearned to touch it, but he lost his nerve when his hand was just an inch away. Napoleon sighed softly. What was wrong with him? Was he really that desperate? He was lusting for a person that he had just met, for god’s sake, and if this continued, he was certainly going to scare Illya away. Napoleon finally calmed himself down and felt sleepiness slowly consumed him. He closed his eyes, but the tight pajamas suddenly made him felt very itchy and uncomfortable. He rolled his eye, striped down to his underwear, and crawled back into bed. 

 

Napoleon woke up when the warm beams of light shined through the curtains and reflected onto his eyes. He panicked a little when he wondered where exactly he was. But Illya’s steady breathing on the side reminded him. He got up and put on another Illya’s one size too small shirt. When Napoleon was buttoning up, he heard the bed squeaked followed by a yawn. 

“Good morning.” Illya said sleepily. 

“Good morning, Illya.” 

Napoleon couldn’t help but chuckled. Illya was sitting on the bed with his animal pajamas, and his hair was a mess. One hand rubbing his eyes, the other held on to the big fluffy teddy bear tightly. This Illya could really pass as a twelve year old, Napoleon thought. When he realized what was in his arm, Illya blushed and quickly put it aside. 

......

They had toasts and bacons for breakfast. The food weren’t any special, but with a company made them tasted better. They ate their food silently and passed a few smiles between each other. The tight shirt made Napoleon even more uncomfortable after his meal, and one of the buttons threatened to burst out. It probably showed on his face, because Illya knitted his brows and sank into thoughts. 

“Hey, Napoleon, wait!” Illya shouted excitedly as he looked into a closet nearby. “I remembered they left some clothes here.” 

He threw out some clothes on the floor and mumbled to himself. “No, not this one, too big, too small… ah!” 

He tossed Napoleon a plain looking white shirt and he immediately tried it on. 

“Hope you don’t mind, it used to belong to one of the members in my research team.” 

Napoleon looked in the mirror and smiled satisfyingly. It fitted perfectly. 

“I don’t mind at all, thank you.” 

“Great.” 

Illya put away the empty plates and jerked his head towards a door with a small window on it. 

“Do you want to see the lab?” 

“Sure.” 

Napoleon followed him into a smaller room that was full with lab equipment, but unlike the room they had slept in, everything was neatly placed and labeled. 

“This is the water generator,” Illya pointed at a large rectangular glass box. It was pumping water and small bubbles emerged onto the surface. “this can turn almost any kinds of liquids into drinkable water.” 

Napoleon nodded, amazed. “So that’s why you still got running water under this condition.” 

Illya grinned and continued the tour. He introduced him to all the inventions in the lab enthusiastically, most of those stuffs Napoleon did not understand even with Illya’s thorough explanations. He just smiled and nodded politely. They walked pass a small glass jar filled with bright little yellow pills. 

Napoleon eyed it curiously. “What’s that?” 

“That’s S pill.” 

“S pill?” 

“Short for suicide. You know, if you find yourself in hopeless situations,” Illya shrugged, “it might come in handy. One pill, instant death.” 

“Oh.” Napoleon didn’t know what to say. Illya’s tone was so casual that scared him a little. “Should have a warning sign on it.” He finally managed to respond as he pointed at the side of the jar. 

Illya turned the jar and it revealed a big skeleton head. 

“Here it is,” He grinned. “shall we continue?” 

 

Illya’s eyes lit up when they walked by a small beaker filled with light purple liquid. 

“Napoleon, look! This is the cure I’m working on, and it’s almost done!” 

“The cure? You don’t mean…” Napoleon widened his eyes. 

“Yes! To turn those mutants back into human beings!” 

Napoleon picked the beaker up and observed it carefully. “It works?” 

“Well, theoretically…” Illya’s face reddened slightly. 

“It’ll work.” Napoleon gave him a reassuring smile. Illya nodded appreciatively. 

“That is not enough for one mutant though, we still need,” he held up two fingers. “this much.” 

“So, what should we do?” Napoleon asked. 

Then again, there was a lot of information Napoleon did not understand. The only thing he remembered was that they would need some kind of purple flowers, which could be found in certain places. 

“I felt much confidence now after seeing your lab. We might win this war after all.” Napoleon paused. “You know how naïve I was when I volunteered to join the UNCLE research team? I thought this is all so simple.” 

“You’re with UNCLE?” Illya’s blue eyes glittered with excitement. 

“You heard about us?” 

“Of course. United Network Commend for Law and Enforcement.” 

Napoleon showed his credential to Illya, and he examined it with great admiration. Napoleon felt a surge of pride filled up his chest. 

“Your work must be very exciting.” Illya handed back the card. 

“Well, to be honest, I’m just a junior agent right now, so most of my missions were pretty dull.” He smiled. “This is the most exciting one,” he paused for a second. “perhaps a bit too exciting.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So,” Illya took the map from the lab counter and pointed at their current location. “we’re here now.” 

Napoleon brought out his own map and compared the two. “And here’s New Haven.” He traced his finger along the path. 

“That’ll take us about five days to walk there?” Illya asked. 

“Yes, approximately.” 

“But will the people still be there?” Illya’s brows knitted. 

Napoleon frowned. That was a serious problem indeed. 

“Umm, last time I checked they were still there,” He took out his communicator. “but that was… three weeks ago.” 

Illya widened his eyes as he spotted the sliver communicator pen. “That’s a communicator?” 

“Pretty ingenious, huh?” Illya nodded. “But it’s quite useless now, I can’t get any signals at all.” 

Illya sighed and looked disappointed. “That’s a pity.” 

“Well, might as well try it again.” Napoleon uncapped it. “Nope. Still can’t get anything.” 

“I guess we’ll just have to try then.” 

Napoleon nodded. “What’s your plan?” 

“I’m thinking of staying for another three or four days,” Illya held up the beaker containing the cure. “I think we’ll be able to finish it by then and we can start our way towards New Haven. This place is bond to be discovered sooner or later.” 

Napoleon followed Illya back to the room. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Illya asked. 

“For the… um, purple flowers?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Of course. I finally met a human being, and I’m not going to lose him.” He grinned at Illya. “I’ll be your... bodyguard.” 

“I don’t need a bodyguard. I want a friend.” 

Napoleon smiled. “You got that, buddy.” 

“Napoleon, do you know how to use bow and arrow?” 

He remembered Illya carried those the first day he met him. “I… don’t think so. Do you have extra bullets?” 

“I have a dozen or so here.” He brought them to Napoleon from a drawer. 

“I’ll cherish those, thanks.” 

“Wait, Napoleon. You should take this too.” Illya handed him a folded knife. 

“Thanks, what about you?” 

“I have one already.” 

Illya grinned and pulled up one of his trousers, revealing a small knife binding around his calf. 

 

Illya stopped Napoleon when they prepared to head out. He handed him a jar full of black, mud-like substance. 

“Better put this on to cover our scent.” 

Napoleon eyed it suspiciously as Illya scooped up a handful in his palm and started to apply onto his face. 

“Don’t worry, Napoleon. It’s organic and it washes off easily.” 

Still unsure, Napoleon gave Illya a tight smile and carefully scooped some up. 

“Ok. Are you ready, Napoleon?” 

“Yeah.” 

Lifting his head, Napoleon saw Illya missed a tiny spot just on the tip of his nose. “Wait, Illya.” 

“Yes?” He turned back to him. 

“You missed…” Napoleon said as his finger touched the tip of Illya’s nose. “a spot.” 

He didn’t understand why that small gesture gave him goosebumps. There was a brief silence between them, and Napoleon wondered if Illya blushed, just like he did. 

“Thanks.” Illya mumbled. 

The flowers weren’t that hard to find, but the ruining sites slowed down their movements. 

“Be careful, Napoleon!” 

Before Napoleon could react, he tumbled down into a big hole. Illya tried to grab him, but he too, fell into it. He was on top of Napoleon when they were in the bottom of the pit. 

“Sorry.” Illya apologized but didn’t move away. 

Their bodies pressed together, Napoleon could feel Illya’s breath against him, and the heat of his body, radiated. They locked gaze at each other, and Napoleon wondered how could a person’s eyes be so blue. Before he could notice, they were kissing. Illya darted out his tongue into Napoleon’s mouth and he accepted it eagerly and willingly. Illya tasted so good, despite the slightly weird taste from the black organic substance, otherwise, it was perfect. They broke up to catch their breath, but soon resumed their activity passionately. 

“Illya? Maybe we… should take this at home?” 

Illya didn’t break the kisses. “Umm…” 

Napoleon could feel their erections rubbing together. 

“You know, they might come… anytime and discover us… in here.” 

Illya lifted his head from Napoleon and regarded him carefully. “Yeah, you’re right, better take this at home.” 

“Besides, you’re filthy.” Napoleon said playfully. 

“You’re not much better.” Illya gave him another kiss and held him up. 

 

Immediately after getting back, they dropped their things at the doorway. Illya took Napoleon’s hand and hurried him into the bathroom. They stumbled as they kissed and tried to peel off each other’s clothes. Somehow, they managed to get into the cubicle and turned on the shower. Illya pushed Napoleon against the tile wall and nibbled the side of his neck. Napoleon tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. His breath soon became shallower and quicker as Illya traveled down, kissing his chest and licking his inner thighs. When he finally opened his eyes, Illya’s head was bobbing between his legs, sucking hard on his cock. 

“Gosh, Illya…” Napoleon moaned as he tangled his fingers in Illya’s blond hair, now soaking wet. 

Illya withdrew his mouth and looked up at him, eyes full of mischief. “Like this?” 

Napoleon’s cock hardened to a degree that was unbearable. “Please, Illya, don’t stop…” He pleaded breathlessly. 

Illya grinned. He licked the tip of his cock and slowly put it all back into his mouth. Napoleon moaned louder. The water kept pouring down on their naked bodies, and there was a small part of Napoleon’s brain thinking that they should not waste their precious resource. His hand moved down to the back of Illya’s neck and tried to speak through his moans. 

“I… llya, we’re wasting… OW!” Napoleon gasped when Illya nibbled through a particular sensitive spot. 

He felt his muscles suddenly tightened and he arched back when his orgasm hit. Illya drank it all and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up. His eyes were still full of seduction and his body was beaded with water. He looked so sexy that Napoleon couldn’t believe he was getting hard again in such a short amount of time. 

Hands on Napoleon’s waist, Illya looked up at the showerhead. “Oh, it stopped. Are we out of water?” 

“No, I just don’t want to waste it.” 

“Oh,” Illya turned it back on. “how considerate of you.” 

He started to press his lips on Napoleon’s again, and he could taste his own come in Illya’s mouth. 

Napoleon said between kisses. “Wait, Illya… We’ll never finish our shower like this…” 

“Huh?” 

“Oh, never mind.” He succumbed to his passion as he lowered his head to kiss Illya. 

 

They finally got in bed, bare and clean. Napoleon was on top of Illya, hands busily exploring his body. His skin was so soft and the scent of him was divine. Underneath him, Illya yawned without covering his mouth. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep. It’s my time to return the favor.” 

“I was disappointed, I thought you forgot.” Illya said mockingly. 

“Of course not.” 

Napoleon enjoyed watching him as he put Illya's cock into his own mouth. First gently licked it from the tip to the base then started to suck it eagerly. Illya’s face flushed and his hands clenched tightly to the bed sheet. He moaned and arched his hips up to urge Napoleon to suck harder. Napoleon picked up the pace and Illya circled his legs around his back. He groaned as he came and hot fluid filled up Napoleon’s mouth. 

“You ok?” Napoleon asked as he moved up to kiss him. 

Illya nodded his head satisfyingly and let his legs slowly slid down his body. 

“It’s my turn now.” He declared loudly and spread his legs wide. 

“Jesus, Illya, aren’t we going to sleep?” 

But Napoleon’s fingers already started to explore Illya’s welcoming entrance. 

“Napoleon, I want you to fuck me,” The way Illya said them made Napoleon’s body lit up with fire, and he felt he was going to explode. “hard.” And that last word certainly didn’t help. 

He steadied himself and held on to his own weeping cock. Illya bit his lips and hissed when Napoleon slowly pushed his cock inside him. Illya was so tight and hot that made him cried out in need. “You’re so perfect.” One corner of Illya’s mouth curved up. 

The first few thrusts were slow and gentle, because Napoleon wanted to save every seconds of this. However, the pace soon increased, and Napoleon grabbed onto Illya’s hips tightly as he pounded into him harder and deeper. Illya stroked his own cock, moaned and lifted his hips to match Napoleon’s movements. Finally, his orgasm hit again, spreading hot seeds inside Illya, and Illya came all over his flat belly. Napoleon was still inside him before they caught their breath. Then he bended down and licked the semen off Illya’s belly. Illya giggled. 

“What?” Napoleon asked. 

“It’s ticklish.” 

Napoleon chuckled and moved up to kiss Illya, feeding him his own come. 

“You know, we consumed a lot of proteins today.” Napoleon said. 

“And vitamin.” 

“There’s vitamins in it?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

He patted Illya’s cheek lovingly. “Good, we need all the nutrition we can get.”


	5. Chapter 5

They woke up in each other’s arms with a blanket wrapped loosely around them. Illya opened his eyes and Napoleon smiled at him. 

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning, Napoleon.” 

They finished their breakfast and managed to clear a space on the floor then lay down side by side. Napoleon kissed him and tasted bacons and coffee. 

“You tasted delicious.” 

Illya smiled and settled for another kiss. “Hmm…” 

He nuzzled his head on the crook of Napoleon’s neck and he stroked the silky blond hair gently. 

“Are we going out today,” He held up Illya’s chin. “little flower?” 

“I don’t know, don’t feel like it.” He buried his head in Napoleon again and he landed the side of his cheek on Illya’s hair softly in return. 

“I have an idea. Let’s just make love the whole day.” 

Illya purred and looked up at his deep brown eyes. “Sounds promising to me.” 

He must had fallen half asleep when Napoleon woke him. 

“Illya, did you hear that?” 

“What?” 

“Listen.” 

Low base sounds gradually surrounded the house. Illya propped up the floor, eyes widened. The whole room is slightly shaking now. 

“Napoleon, they are here!” Illya whispered, unable to conceal the fear in his tone. 

Those footsteps were approaching, heavier and quicker. Illya grabbed Napoleon’s arm and lifted a carpet, which revealed a small door to a secret cellar. 

“Get inside!” 

Napoleon climbed down the ladder followed by Illya. “Gee, I don’t know you got this.” 

“Shh, Napoleon.” 

They heard loud thuds and crushes. The sounds of glasses splattered into pieces. Dirt fell on them when heavy footsteps stumped passed the door to their hideout. They held their breaths and stood absolutely still. Then Illya reached for Napoleon’s hand, and he pressed it tightly. These few minutes felt like eternity. They waited until the place was completely silent. 

“Are we clear?” Napoleon asked, still holding Illya’s hand. 

Illya lifted the door and peeked through the crack. “I think so.” 

 

Almost everything was ruined, in particularly, Illya’s lab. They walked through it and felt the glasses broke down into tinier pieces under their feet. Surprisingly, the only thing remained intact in the lab was that bottle of suicide pills. Illya sighed and picked up a piece of beaker that previously contained the cure. 

“You really can’t deny they have brains.” He said bitterly. 

Napoleon tried to comfort him, but Illya looked so lost and defeated, he didn’t know where to begin. Illya slid down the counter and buried his face in his hands. 

“You know, when I volunteered to stay, I thought we could make a difference, that we could save the world,” Napoleon wasn’t sure whether Illya was crying or not, but his voice was trembling. “but we didn’t! It was all wasted! Nothing made a difference!” 

He slowly sat down beside Illya and stroked his back gently. “Here, here.” 

Illya shifted his body until his face was buried in Napoleon’s chest. He sobbed silently as Napoleon rocked him back and forth. Finally, Illya looked up, tears still lingered on his cheeks. Napoleon lowered his head and carefully wiped them off with his sleeve. 

“Hey, you know what? You made everything different,” He whispered. “you saved my life.” 

 

“Napoleon, seems like we need to alter our plan. We can’t stay here any longer, probably need to leave today and make for New Haven. What do you think?” 

“I think you’re right, I have a hatch that they’ll be back soon.” 

Without further delay, they started to pack the necessities and checked their weapons. 

“Are you ready?” Napoleon asked as his eyes swap around the house for one last time. 

“Yeah.” Illya answered, but his body remained still. 

He saw Illya’s eyes stayed on the teddy bear. 

“Do you want to bring that? We still have room you know.” 

Illya’s dependency on a stuff animal made Napoleon felt weirdly adorable and it must had accompanied him through some really rough time. 

Illya walked pass Napoleon. 

“No, I don’t need that anymore,” He turned back and grinned. “I have you.” 

......

The sight of a ruined city hardly startled them anymore. Napoleon took out his communicator as they walked around a huge rock in the middle of the street. Illya looked at him. Both of their faces were full of expectations. Miratically, the signal passed through this time. Although filled with heavy statics, Napoleon could hear the voice of Waverly, who sounded equally surprised as him. 

“Sir?” 

“Mr. Solo?” 

There was a brief pause as if both were trying to figure out whether this was a dream or indeed the reality. Then Waverly cleared his throat, louder than usual. 

“It’s good to hear from you, Mr. Solo.” Another pause. “Were you still in the safe house?” 

“No, we’re heading towards New Haven. It wasn’t safe staying there anymore.” 

“Very well then. How long do you think it’ll take for you to arrive?” 

“About three to four days.” Illya gave him a reassuring nod. 

“I’ll send an agent over there. You said ‘we’, Mr. Solo,” Napoleon could hear the slight confusion in Waverly’s tone. “Were there other survivors?” 

“Yes, I…” Napoleon’s eyes met Illya’s and smiled. “met a friend.” 

“I’m glad, Mr. Solo. Take care and good luck.” 

 

The journey wasn’t that bad as they made jokes and laughed along the way. As night began to unfold, rain started to pour down as well. They discovered an empty garage and hid in it. 

“Hey, where’s the flashlight?” Napoleon asked. 

“It’s in your bag.” 

“I know, but I can’t find it, it’s too dark in here.” He said as he crouched down and roamed his hands over the floor. 

“Maybe it’s here…” Illya joined Napoleon. 

His hand finally got in contact with it, and he stood up excitedly. “Illya, I found it!” 

“Where?” 

Followed the direction of Illya’s voice, Napoleon quickly walked towards him. He accidently knocked down something soft in front of him. 

“Ow!” 

Before he could wrap his brain around, Napoleon was on top of Illya. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Illya. Are you hurt?” 

“If you exclude the lump on my head then no, I’m not hurt.” 

It was warm and comfortable to be so close to Illya. 

“I’m sorry, Illya, I was…” Before he could finish, Illya grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, chest to chest. 

“It’s fine, Napoleon, I forgive you.” He said as his lips met Napoleon’s. 

They started to kiss and he could feel Illya’s erection rubbing against his. In the heat of passion, Napoleon sensed Illya’s hands roaming over his trousers and freeing his needing cock. He in turn, unbuttoned Illya’s trousers, and Illya lifted his hips to help getting rid of it. Illya spread his legs beneath him and pressed Napoleon’s hips down. 

“No, Illya, no.” 

Illya froze, his hands rested on Napoleon’s hips. “Napoleon?” 

His body pressed against Illya and he whispered into his ear. “I want you to be inside me this time.” 

He heard a small laugh from Illya as he smoothly tumbled Napoleon over until his back was flat against the ground. 

Napoleon smiled. “You sneaky little pussycat.” 

Illya’s strong hands grabbed onto his thighs and lifted his legs until they rested on Illya’s shoulders. Napoleon felt Illya’s finger teasing his welcoming entrance, and slowly, one of the fingers slid in. Napoleon groaned and Illya slid in another finger then withdrew them slowly. 

“Good, Illya, good, don’t stop.” Napoleon tossed his head backward and gasped. 

Illya adjusted slightly between his thighs and eased his cock in. The hole was warm and inviting. Illya let out a satisfying moan as he entered. He shouted Napoleon’s name as he came followed by Napoleon’s own orgasm. He lay on Napoleon’s body and he brushed his blond hair to a side as they trying to catch their breaths. Then Illya rolled down and cuddled closely beside Napoleon, after that, they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Illya kept turning back his head after they left the garage. 

“Is everything alright, Illya?” 

He looked back at Napoleon, uncertain. “I don’t know, I keep getting this weird feeling.” He shrugged. “Maybe I’m thinking too much.” 

Napoleon took Illya’s hand and smiled. “Hey, let’s go.” 

Just before Napoleon started to think they were very lucky, he heard a shout from Illya, and he was being pushed to the ground. 

A mutant jumped down from a rooftop and its teeth sank deeply into Illya’s flesh. It all happened so quickly. The only thing Napoleon remembered was taking out his gun and emptied the bullets into that distasteful creature’s body. He pushed it away and saw Illya gasping for air as blood pumping out of his left shoulder. Napoleon immediately crouched down to check the wound. It was so close to his heart. 

“Napo…” 

“Shh, Illya, don’t talk.” 

He ripped off the sleeve of his jacket. “Hang on, buddy, this will hurt.” 

Illya groaned as Napoleon applied pressure then bandaged the nasty wound tightly. After that, he held on to Illya’s hand to wait for the pain to become at least tolerable. 

“Let’s go, Napoleon.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Illya winced as he pushed himself up from the ground. “Hey, slowly, Illya.” 

He waved his hand. “Go ahead, Napoleon. I’ll follow you.” 

Napoleon caused a concerned glance and slowly moved forward. His eyes never left Illya, except minding the road. Illya staggered as his footsteps became heavier. It was not until Napoleon insisted did Illya sit down and rest. 

Despite all the blankets and clothes Napoleon managed to obtain, Illya was still shivering. In the end, Napoleon stripped himself down and wrapped his naked body around Illya to provide him warmth. Illya opened his eyes and smiled weakly. 

“Why are you trying to seduce me, Napoleon?” 

Napoleon gently stroked Illya’s sweat-beaded head and whispered. “Get some sleep, Illya, shh…” 

 

Napoleon held on to Illya as they continued their journey. Illya’s breath became heavier followed each step. The wound reopened and it began to bleed again. 

“Illya, wait.” Napoleon stopped. “You can’t go on like this. Let’s find a place to rest.” 

Illya shook off his hand. “We’re way behind the schedule, Napoleon, need to keep going…” 

But his voice trailed as his body gave in. Napoleon caught him and he slid down against the wall of a ruined building. He sat down beside Illya, still holding him. 

Illya caught his breath and nudged Napoleon with his elbow. “Go on, Napoleon. I don’t think I can walk anymore.” 

“I’m not going to leave you behind.” Napoleon protested. 

Illya sighed with frustration. “You…” He groaned as he shifted his body. “don’t understand. I’m dragging you behind. You’ve a much better chance to survive without me.” 

“I’m not going to leave you.” Napoleon said determinedly. 

Illya’s voice faded into a soft whisper. “I… I don’t want you to die because of me, Napoleon.” 

He held out an arm to circle around Illya’s shoulder. He rested his head on Napoleon. 

“Nobody’s going to die.” 

 

When Illya opened his eyes again, it was dawn. He could feel Napoleon’s steady breathing beside him. After making sure he was asleep, Illya fabled through his backpack pockets and took out a S pill. 

He looked at Napoleon. “I’m sorry, Napoleon. I have to do this. It’s for the best of us.” Illya closed his eyes and opened his mouth. 

Seemed to be out of nowhere, Napoleon grabbed his wrist as Illya began to send it inside. “Don’t do it, Illya.” 

He opened his eyes. “Napoleon…” 

He struggled to free his wrist, but Napoleon’s grip was firm and hard. “Please.” Napoleon’s deep brown eyes looked directly into him. 

“Napoleon, you don’t understand. You need to save the world...” 

He could see Napoleon’s eyes were moist with tears. “Not without you.” 

Illya’s hand trembled and the pill fell down to the ground. 

“Oh, Napoleon.” He threw himself on Napoleon and sobbed like a little child. 

 

The rest of the journey wasn’t easy, but Napoleon was determined to bring Illya and himself to safety. To his relief, he could see their destination not far away from their current location. 

“Illya, look! We’re almost there!” 

One arm supporting Illya, Napoleon pointed at the direction excitedly with the other hand. Illya looked up with his sweat-beaded face and managed a fragile smile. 

They were so near when Illya’s body suddenly slumped heavily against him. 

“Illya!” Napoleon used his last strength to carry Illya in his arms as the guards opened up the heavy steel bar gate. 

He gasped for air and put him gently down on the ground, protective arms still around Illya’s body. 

“Please,” Napoleon panted. “this man needs medical assistance.” 

A guard waved to some people aside, and they went in and brought out a stretcher. 

He didn’t realize he was still holding Illya after the medical team told him to release him. “He’ll be well taken care of, don’t you worry.” 

They assured him then stopped him when he tried to follow. Napoleon sighed. He sat down on a plastic chair in a waiting room, head buried in his hands. 

“Mr. Solo?” He looked up, puzzled. 

“I’m agent Pierce, I'm from UNCLE.”


	7. Chapter 7

Illya opened his eyes feeling the soft bed sheet beneath him. He winced as he moved his body and found the wound nicely bandaged. Then it was Napoleon’s face as he hovered over him with a warm smile. 

“How are you feeling today, IK?” 

“Better.” Illya gave him a big warm smile that almost melted his heart and looked around. “Napoleon, where…?” 

Napoleon smiled and picked up the badge from the table and pinned it on Illya’s shirt. 

“Welcome to UNCLE,” Napoleon’s smile went broader. “its temporary headquarters in Boston.” 

“Ah.” Illya fingered his badge with a satisfying smile. “I always wanted one of those.” 

Before Napoleon could lean in for a kiss, the door slid open and Pierce came in. He gestured Napoleon and he nodded. He turned back to Illya, who was still fiddling with the badge. 

“Illya, the lab needs your assistance very much to finalize the cure. There is still one of the elements they aren’t sure about.” 

Illya let out a groan as he supported himself up from the bed. 

“Hey, don’t force yourself, that can wait.” 

Illya put a reassuring hand on Napoleon’s shoulder. “Napoleon, saving the world can’t wait.” 

“Well, well, well, my stubborn little Russian.” Napoleon teased. 

......

“I’ll miss this.” Illya looked at his badge with his mouth full of food. 

“Do you always eat so much?” Napoleon looked at the stack of plates on the table. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Illya grinned and swallowed the last bits of food. 

“And I’m determined to find out.” 

Illya sighed contently and leaned back in the chair. 

“Finish?” Napoleon asked, still marveling his friend’s eating ability. 

“Uh-huh.” Illya wiped his mouth. 

“Wait, Illya, you missed a spot.” 

He wiped his mouth again but still missed it. 

“Here.” Napoleon leaned in closer, took the napkin and wiped it off for him. 

Seeing nobody was looking, Napoleon pressed a light kiss on Illya’s lips. 

Illya smiled and blushed. “Thanks.” 

“Let’s go.” Napoleon stood up. 

“Where are we going?” Illya looked puzzled as Napoleon grinned at him mysteriously. 

 

The door towards the conference room slid open and Napoleon ushered Illya in. Waverly span his chair around to face them. 

“Ah, Mr. Kuryakin. Nice to meet you. Please do sit down.” Napoleon held out a chair for him. 

“I’m Alexander Waverly, Section One Number One.” He extended a hand and Illya shook it. “On behalf of the whole UNCLE organization, I want to thank you for your assistance. Without your help, we couldn’t develop the cure in such a short period of time.” 

Illya blushed and mumbled. “It’s really nothing.” 

Waverly continued. “As you can see,” He showed them a map with marks all over. “the scale of the mutants are decreasing significantly worldwide, and it’ll take about another week or so, then the world will be under human being’s control again.” 

“That’s very nice.” Illya said with mixed feelings. 

On one hand, he was glad the world was saved, but on the other, more personal level, that meant it was time to say goodbye to Napoleon. He turned his head and saw Napoleon grinned at him. Waverly cleared his throat. 

“Mr. Kuryakin, UNCLE would very much want you to join us,” Illya widened his eyes in disbelief. “if you have no other commitment that is.” 

He looked back at Napoleon, who gave him a reassuring nod. 

“I would love…” Illya paused, tried to gather his thoughts. “to join UNCLE.” 

“That does it. Mr. Kuryakin. Welcome to the UNCLE family. Before we can assign new apartments for each of you, I’m afraid you need to share a room with Mr. Solo.” Waverly coughed to cover up his embarrassment. “We’ve our budget to attend you know. Hope that’s alright for you.” 

“It was alright.” He looked back at Napoleon affectionately. 

_More than alright._ Underneath the table, he could feel Napoleon’s hand covered his. Illya smiled and pressed back in return.

 

\- The End -


End file.
